Paramount Multiverses
The Multiverse is an action-adventure video game developed by Little Orbit and THQ Nordic, for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Wii U and Xbox One. It follows the toys-to-life format, and includes nine franchises; Danny Phantom,'' Steven Universe,'' Millvale,'' The Pink Panther, ''Betty Boop,'' Atomic Betty,'' The Future,'' Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Sabrina''. The Starter Pack contains the game, a game pad that can hold fourteen characters and has three figures (Danny from Danny Phantom, Sadie from Steven Universe and Xavier from Millvale) and object stands representing the characters' franchises. Gameplay Two players can play as and control characters by placing them on the USB game pad and possess unique abilities. Characters come with a vehicle and an object stand representing a franchise. The game's story revolves around Danny Phantom, Xavier the Red and Sadie Miller who team up to stop an interdimensional being from bringing their universes into one. Plot In the Dimensional Zone, a being called the Dimensional Overlord (Mark Hamill) discovers his home coming to pieces. He decides to merge different universes into one to save his planet. However, somebody might stop his plot. So, he kidnaps several heroes from different universes and imprison them to keep them from foiling his plan. In Amity Park, Danny (David Kaufman), Sam (Grey Griffin), Tucker (Rickey D'Shon Collins) and Jazz (Colleen Villard) corner Freakshow (Jon Cryer) in an alley. Before Danny can suck him into the Thermos, his friends and sister get snagged by a giant hand from a purple vortex and get sucked in. Danny saw and goes after them, after capturing Freakshow in the process. Which instead, he enters the Cave of Chasm, where Xavier (Xavier Mosley) has defeated the dragon and falls with him, though Danny save him and they notice Cedryc (Cedryc Mosley) and Braden (Braiden Patton) grabbed by the same hand. They go after them. It takes the two heroes to Beach City and meet Sadie (Kate Micucci), after the hand takes the Crystal Gems (Zach Callison, Estelle, Deedee Magno and Michaela Dietz) and Greg (Tom Scharpling). The trio see another portal open and they jump in it, which brings them to the other side of the Dimensional Zone. They find markings on a wall and are words that summons a portal on the ground. After summoning a portal, they jump in it and arrive in Mewni. After arriving, they encounter Ludo (Alan Tudyk) and his army kidnapping Star Butterfly (Eden Sher). The trio go after them. After going through the village and the Forest of Certain Death, they arrive at Ludo's castle. In the aftermath, they defeat his men and save Star. At the top of the tower, they discover another portal, in which they go to the top and jump in and leave Mewni. Meanwhile, the Overlord recruits villains such as Vlad Plasmius (Martin Mull), Zaldon the Black (Hank Azaria), Jasper (Kimberly Brooks), Prof. Sta Smit (Dee Bradley Baker) and others to go find the heroes who might thwart his plan. With the trio, they arrive in Paris, France, where they find the civilians of Paris are being attacked by Centipeetles and they fight them. After the fight, they hear a yell in the distance. As they follow it, it leads them to Jasper, who has taken Inspector Clouseau (Steve Martin) and Chief Inspector Dreyfus (John Cleese) captured in Dreyfus' office. The heroes defeat her in the process and free Clouseau, leaving Dreyfus still to his chair for an unknown reason. After they leave the building, Vlad arrives with an army of more Centipeetles. In the aftermath, they defeat him, and he is then sucked in a portal and the heroes jump in it to the next universe. The trio arrive in Greendale, where they notice students of the Witch Boarding School running from something in the school. The trio goes inside and see Pariah Dark (Brian Cox) in the hallways and later defeat him. They then see cauldrons with green liquid firing up and Zaldon appears and uses levitation on the cauldrons to crush them, though the heroes dodge them. In the end, Zaldon is defeated and the heroes wonder why they are fighting them. Then, Pariah returns for a "round 2" match. The heroes defeat him again and a portal pops up and The heroes enter it and leave Greendale. The trio later arrive in the Betty Boop universe, where they meet Grampy (Dan Castellaneta). He tells them that they have to deal with some "whippersnapper". He introduces himself to the trio and they explain they are jumping through universes to look for their friends and save them. He escorts them outside and shows them the next portal at the top of the Old Man's mountain. He wishes them luck and they head for the mountain. During the trip to the mountain, they pass through traffic and people in their way. After passing through the city, they now head to the woods and animals block their way. They later fight them out of their way and successfully make it all the way up to the mountain and see the portal, then unexpectedly, the Old Man of the Mountain blocks their way. They decide to face him in a dance off, while he sings "You Got Ta Hide De Hide". After succeeding, they jump in the portal. After they leave, the Old Man get sucked in another portal by the Overlord. In the Dimensional Zone, Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Danny Phantom Category:Millvale Category:Steven Universe Category:The Future Category:The Pink Panther Category:Betty Boop Category:Atomic Betty Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas